


Homecoming Queen

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Extreme Behavior [9]
Category: Nirvana, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Part 9





	Homecoming Queen

***Dean's POV***

 

     "Did you talk to her?" I asked when Crowley appeared in his vessel in the bunker.

     "Yes I did. She told me to tell you both that she didn't want to come back. She said she had a friend there." He said with smile.

     "Why doesn't she want to come back?" I asked confused as to why she wants to stay dead.

     "Because she's one of the smart hunters that know what's dead should stay dead." Crowley told me reminding me of mine and Sam's weakness. Our weakness was out love of family and each other.

     "Squirrel, you're better off to let her be where she's happy. She left the earth because she wasn't happy. Bloody hell is that so hard for you two denim wrapped nightmares to understand." Crowley snapped.

     I didn't say anything mainly because I didn't know what to say. I wanted to yell and scream at him but what would it do, maybe he is right maybe she is happy there. Crowley left with not so much as a goodbye. Which was par for the course from the King of Hell.

      I had decided that I was going to drink until I couldn't remember anything but track nine of Becca's favorite Hinder album Extreme Behavior. She always told me she liked that song because she always wanted to be the homecoming queen but she dropped out of school before she got a chance.

 

***Becca's POV***

 

      I sat there with Kurt beginning to wonder if I would ever developed a sense for how long I had been there but so far it seemed like I wasn't. It seemed that it this realm it felt like time stood still.

     "Kurt Do you know how long you've been here?" I asked casually watching the sea of lost and freaking out souls.

     "No that's the one thing as a spirit is we have not concept of how long we've been dead. We just know were dead lost and some of us angry. Most of us here in this realm are lost and hurting souls because we killed ourselves. You and me, I like to think that we aren't as miserable as them because we're not lost or hurting. We got exactly what we wanted." Kurt said with a smile and dry laugh.

   I laughed a long with him we eventually laid beside each other. He had his arms around me. I was still getting used to the fact that even as a ghost  that we could still touch other ghosts.

     "Becca?" He asked carefully.

     "Yeah what is it?" I asked shifting to look at him.

     "I didn't realixe while I was living that death would be all it took to find the love of my life and now I think I found it." He said before he kissed me. I smiled at the thought as well. At this point I was no longer worried about what Sam and Dean were doing I knew Cass and Crowley would keep them from getting into too much serious trouble.

 

***Dean's POV***

 

       I sat there halfway through my bottle of whiskey by this point I was singing  _Homecoming Queen._ I still missed her but I knew that doing something would make her upset but despite it all I was still going to try. For tha moment all I could do was wait for Cass to get the ingredients needed. I really hoped that it worked because I had so much to say to her and I was worried that I'd never be able to tell her.

    "Dean man you good? Cause if so you might wanna answer Traci has been calling your phone non stop so either call her back or answer her calls Dean." Sam said as he walked into the room.

    "I'm fine Sam and I will call her, call her and tell her that I just can't do it. I'm not ready to be committed again just yet." I said as I picked up phone and called her and told her straight away that I didn't want a relationship anymore. She seemed to take it okay but I used to say the same about Becca and look what happened to her. Then again Traci was ten times more stable than Becca ever was.

     "Dean you know Traci cared about you why couldn't you just try?" Sam asked.

     "Because Sam she's not the one that i want to try for." I said trying not to show him how much I was hurting...

 

***Becca's POV***

 

     I spent most of what felt like eternity lying there with Kurt. In this realm you could still see the stars. He and I both loved the stars. I told him about what it was like being a hunter. He told me about Nirvana, what Dave was like, and just how tall Krist was. It was all pretty interesting. There was one thing I did miss about being alive and that was sleeping. Now being a ghost and not able to sleep I find that I really had too much time on my hands.

     "What are you thinking about Becca?" Kurt asked as he noticed the pensive expression in my face.

     "I'm just wishing I could sleep and thinking about what Crowley had told me about Sam and Dean." I replied with an in happy sigh.

    "Are You worried that they might succeed in bringing you back?" He asked.

    "Yeah I am worried about that. Simply because I wanted to die that's why I'm here and I have on that earth to live for anyway. Except for the Winchesters and even still that's no reason to want to go back." I said smiling up at the stars. It felt like we were amongst the galaxy ourselves. I just wished that I  didn't have to of died to feel this happy.

     "Kurt, do our souls ever move on from here?" I asked getting lost in the stars.

     "I don't know but I sure hope so." He said with a grin as we continued to lay there.

 


End file.
